


Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete (Let me stay softly by your heart)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [52]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plans For The Future, Rare Pairings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, written using ten different pairings.





	Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete (Let me stay softly by your heart)

**Title:** Sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete (Let me stay softly by your heart)

 **Characters:** Yabu Kota; Takaki Yuya; Inoo Kei; Yaotome Hikaru; Okamoto Keito; Yamada Ryosuke; Nakajima Yuto; Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri, Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, Yaotome Hikaru/Okamoto Keito, Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri, Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei, Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word count:** 2.242

**Prompt:[9\. Sensation of loss; 357. Night of fire; 141. Unbroken illusion; 218. No hope was left in sight; 364. Bless the union; 394. Remnants of darkness; 59. Through a child's eyes; 100. Recoil; 180. Irresistible coercion; 313. Lost beginning](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Written for the Playlist challenge. And I basically just did that to take a few pairings out of my system. Title’s from Kamenashi Kazuya’s “Aishiteru Kara”.

  1. **Monologue – Nishikido Ryo _(Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei)_**



It was hardly ever easy, with Kei.

Times and times again Yuya had thrown in the towel, times and times again he had waited for him to come back, and as soon as he started to get desperate, as soon as the sensation of loss became too bad to be stood, Kei came back.

He had come back this time as well, the look on his face telling Yuya he was sorry, but that he was never going to admit that.

“Come here.” the elder just told him, standing on the doorframe and reaching out his hand for Inoo to take.

“Yuya...” the younger started to say, but Takaki didn’t need to hear it.

“It doesn’t matter, Kei-chan.” he told him, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. “As long as I know you love me, I'm willing to deal with how bad we handle things in this relationship.”

Kei laughed, relieved, and pressed himself further to kiss him.

“I’ll love you until you’ll keep fighting me to keep me straight.” he said, and it was all Yuya really needed to hear from him.

 

  1. **Fire and Ice – KAT-TUN _(Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru)_**



It was as if someone needed to win for them to feel okay doing this.

It was a constant battle between them, one that had been going on forever, one that neither wanted to end.

Night of fire after night of fire, Yabu drove himself into Hikaru, the smirk on the younger’s face challenging him to give him more, to make him scream, or he was going to be the one ending up winning.

And Kota gave him more and more, as much as he could, his muscles straining, his breathing threatening to run out, the adrenalin willing him to go on.

“Ko...” Hikaru’s voice broke as he said his name, as he pressed himself further into him, telling him that it was okay, that he could have this, that he didn’t care about winning anymore.

It always ended up like that, between them. It started as war, and then they both forgot what the fight was about in the first place.

“I love you, Hikka.” he whispered close to his hear, the heat swallowing him whole inside his boyfriend’s body as he laid down his weapons and lost himself into the fire.

 

  1. **Rescue rescue – Kanjani8 _(Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke)_**



Sometimes, Keito was truly an idiot.

He had stopped acting as if Yamada was doing him a big favour being with him; they had been together too long, and he would’ve just driven himself completely mad if he had kept that on.

But something was still off every time they were together, and Keito wasn’t a good enough actor to hide it.

Especially since Yamada knew him so good.

“You know, Keito.” he told him one night in bed, sounding as casual as he could. “I never tell you this, and I’ll deny ever saying it if you bring this up again, but...” he smiled, turning around and getting closer to his boyfriend. “It feels as if you saved me, you know? As if I was this whole other person before getting together with you, and you’ve turned me into someone better. And, well. I never thanked you for that.” he pressed a soft kiss to the elder lips, smiling. “Thanks.” he whispered.

The blush on Okamoto’s cheeks was deep enough for Yamada to know he had struck the right cord, and that he had finally breeched the unbroken illusion Keito had of being the lucky one.

“You don’t need to thank me.” he replied, his voice barely audible. “I didn’t do anything special. I just love you.”

Yamada snuggled up against him, inhaling his scent.

“And that makes all the difference.” he murmured, hoping it was finally going to be enough for Keito to understand.

 

  1. **Wonderland Train – Hey! Say! 7 _(Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri)_**



“Don’t you think it’s weird that we’ve been together all this time?”

Yamada opened his eyes wide, pausing the game and turning to look at Yuri.

“Is there something you’re trying to tell me, Yuri?” he asked, concerned and vaguely angry.

Chinen, on his part, laughed.

“Don’t lose your cool, Ryosuke, it doesn’t suit you.” he sighed. “I just think it’s peculiar. We’re all each other know, we’ve been together since we were kids. I just wondered if you had any thoughts about it.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Yamada replied, serious. “We’ve overcome so much. Even moments where there was no hope left in sight.” he sighed. “We’re in such a good place now that I’ve just stopped wondering where this is going. I'm afraid you’re stuck with me, Chinen Yuri.”

Yuri looked intently at him, as a smile slowly started growing on his face.

“I guess I could’ve done much worse.” he said in the end.

Ryosuke nodded, then turned his attention to his game again.

“Now, if you’re done with your existential qualms...” he muttered, apparently irritated.

Yuri chuckled and just let him be.

They had a lifetime to keep talking. He was just going to let him have this.

 

  1. **Saigo no Love Song – Hey! Say!** **JUMP _(Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke)_**



When Hikaru had asked Yamada out, his intentions had been more than noble.

They had known each other for years, and not once the elder had thought he could possibly see Ryosuke as something more than a groupmate, than a friend.

Apparently, he had severely miscalculated.

Yamada’s lips felt good against his own. The seat of his car was absolutely the most uncomfortable thing ever right now, when all he wished for was to be able to get access to every inch of Ryosuke’s body, of his skin, to thread his hands through the younger’s hair and keep him exactly where he was, wishing that kiss was never going to end.

So much that, when it actually did, he groaned in disappointment.

Yamada smiled to him, a deep flush on his face.

“What do you reckon we’re doing?” he asked, looking deeply amused at the confusion in Hikaru’s eyes.

“I...” the elder thought about it, his breathing heavy and the desire to resume kissing him enough to make it impossible to think about anything else. “I don’t have the faintest idea. But we’ve started it, it must mean something.” he leant forward, caressing Yamada’s face with the back of his hand. “Personally, I bless the union. Tomorrow we can try and name this if you want to.”

It took what felt like forever, but in the end Ryosuke nodded and his lips were on Hikaru’s again, and Yaotome stopped worrying entirely.

 

  1. **Breathless – Arashi _(Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto)_**



Up until then, there had been something tainting Yuto’s smile when he woke up in the morning, Ryosuke sleeping peacefully next to him.

It had taken them so long to come to this; so many fights and so many times where they had both question whether it was worth it or not.

Yuto had been in love with Ryosuke since he could remember, but he had never done anything to act on it, not until it had been the elder to grow closer to him.

Then with their jobs, Yamada’s visibility, their differences, it had been a seemingly endless struggle. More than once Yuto had had to stop and think about the way he felt, too easy to forget about it whenever they fought.

They hadn't had a problem in months now, and it felt so strange and unknown that Yuto had lived afraid that the world would come crushing on them any moment.

But now, as he watched Ryosuke fidget and groan – sign that he was going to wake up soon – even the last remnants of darkness were gone, and he chose to enjoy what he had instead of being scared it could be gone.

“Good morning.” he told his boyfriend once he opened his eyes.

The smile on Ryosuke’s face as he looked at him was so bright that Yuto was sure the darkness wasn’t going to be back ever again.

 

  1. **Butterfly – Hirama Soichi, Mizuta Kouki, Uehara Takuya _(Yaotome Hikaru/Okamoto Keito)_**



Keito liked to think Hikaru had the upper hand in their relationship, despite the fact that the elder hated whenever he said that.

And the fact that it wasn’t true, even Keito couldn’t trick himself into thinking that anymore.

Hikaru was exactly the one he showed on camera, with him: he spent his day tormenting him, making fun of him, pointing out all of his mistakes and short-comings, so much that Keito barely even listened to him anymore.

But no matter how far he went, Keito knew what that truly was. He saw the way Hikaru always looked for him, the way he was attracted to him like a magnet to iron, and whenever the younger caught him looking it was as if he did so through a child’s eyes, marvelling at how much adoration he could find in them. He found it inexplicable, but he couldn’t deny it was there.

“What are you thinking about?” Hikaru asked him, seeing him so lost in his thought.

“That you’re very lucky to be with me.” Keito replied, smirking.

The blow on the back of his head hurt like hell, but Hikaru’s lips on his own right after were enough to make it better.

“I know.” Yaotome murmured to him, and Keito lost any disbelief he ever had.

 

  1. **Kitto Shiawase ga Kimi wo Matteru – Ohkura Tadayoshi _(Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri)_**



Hikaru didn’t fool himself. He and Yuri weren’t made to be together.

Hikaru was one to talk, always; whenever he had a problem, whenever something good happened to him, he was ready to share it.

Yuri hardly ever did the same, and most of the times Hikaru had to struggle to lead him to admit there was something wrong in the first place.

They had a different take on almost anything, and every time Hikaru tried to tell him something the recoil hurt so much to make him wish he had shut up in the first place.

“Yuri?” he called, walking to the door when he heard the lock click.

“I'm home!” the younger announced himself, caught off guard when Hikaru rushed toward him and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. “You must’ve gotten pretty bored this afternoon.” he mocked the elder as soon as he was let go.

Hikaru shrugged, smiling.

“Not really. I just missed you, that’s all.”

Yuri studied him for a while, then he smiled back.

“I missed you too, Hikka.” he reassured, his voice as tender as he could manage.

And those flashes of tenderness, the smile on his face, were enough to make Hikaru want to fight times and times again against what made them so different, and find the things in which they were the same.

 

  1. **Mizu no Kaeru Basho – Nakayama Yuma _(Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru)_**



There had been so much between them. At times they were at each other’s throat so bad that Kei honestly believed hatred described what was going on far better than love.

He was lying in bed, naked, basking in the feeling of warmth and pleasure, and Hikaru’s body pressed safely against his own.

“You look so completely out of it every time we have sex.” Hikaru mocked him, pocking at his hip.

Kei didn’t mind. It was true.

“You should try to tone it down a little, then.” he told him. “Wouldn’t want to break me, would you Yaotome-san?” he teased, rolling on his side and looking deep into his eyes, so easy to read that it scared him.

“Come here.” Hikaru murmured then, his voice hoarse, as he reached out for Kei to find room between his arms.

Inoo was tempted to fight it, but the coercion was so irresistible that it took him all of two seconds to cave.

“You old, romantic sap.” he told him, seeking comfort against his skin.

“I am.” Hikaru confirmed. “I love you, Kei.” he added then, and it felt as the most natural thing in the world.

Kei took in the words, and now he knew how he felt. It didn’t matter how they fought, how they bickered, how bad they treated each other during the bad days.

“I love you too, Hikka.”

And this was all that mattered.

 

  1. **Kizuna – Kamenashi Kazuya _(Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri)_**



“Yabu Kota, if you call me cute once again...”

Kota chuckled, amused.

“You are though, aren't you? What am I supposed to call you?” he replied, arching an eyebrow and putting on a face he knew the younger loathed.

“Don’t call me at all, if you don’t have anything smart to say.” Yuri muttered, escaping the elder’s hold on him and moving to the opposite end of the couch.

Yabu kept laughing, the scorned look on Yuri’s face hilarious, if one asked him.

It still felt strange how familiar this was. How easy it had been for him to accept Yuri’s presence, to get used to it to the point of finding it necessary.

Whenever he looked at him too hard he was reminded of the kid Chinen had been, and he always rushed to keep that out of his mind, cause if just creeped him out a little.

It felt as if their life together had a sort of a lost beginning, but Yabu was doing his best to make up for that.

Even torturing Yuri a little, when he felt tortured by such trivial matters.

“I'm sorry.” he told him, smirking. “From now on I’ll only call you manly and strong.” he mocked him. “And tall, if you want me to.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, then he went back to the previous position and kissed Kota almost violently.

“Like I said.” he hissed then. “Don’t call me at all.”

Yabu accepted the kiss and accepted the scolding.

There was nothing, now, he wasn’t going to take from Chinen Yuri.

 


End file.
